


Just a Taste

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bruises, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is thick. So fucking thick that Dean can feel the way his chapped lips crack as he tries to take him in deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

Benny is thick. So fucking thick that Dean can feel the way his chapped lips crack as he tries to take him in deeper. Pulling back, Dean licks at them and dives back down before Benny can protest. They still split when he gets more than halfway down, a bright sting of pain just off to one side. 

Dean can feel it when Benny’s cock jerks in his mouth, and he looks up to see the vampire’s eyes are wide and dark. He’s suddenly aware of the warm trail making its way down his chin, and he holds still as Benny reaches out to swipe it away.  His thumb comes away bloodstained, bright red and fresh. Benny sucks it into his mouth, moaning at the taste. 

He lets Dean suck him, watching as Dean struggles to take more and more of Benny’s cock in his mouth. Dean swallows now and again, spit and precome filling his mouth, some of it seeping from the corners, but Benny never looks away from where Dean’s lip has cracked open. 

When Dean finally pulls of the vampire’s cock, he traces along his bottom lip with one careful finger, spreading tacky blood over his mouth. Benny groans when their lips meet, licking away every trace of blood he can get, tongue prodding at the tender break in skin. 

“Damn you taste good, Dean,” Benny murmurs, and Dean can just feel the prick of needle-sharp teeth. 

“Do it - fuckin’, Benny go on-” Dean’s words end on a cry when Benny pulls his head back, teeth sinking into Dean’s neck. It’s just enough to really get the blood flowing so Benny can lap at the wound; still, Dean’s rock hard and it only takes Benny a handful of strokes to have him splattering come between them. 

Dean shoves Benny backward and onto the bed, the vamp too high on fresh blood and the smell of sex to put up much of a fight. It’s easy to arrange him, legs wide so Dean can suck his cock down again, using the slick of his own come to tease at Benny’s hole.

Benny’s got a unique taste - a vampire thing, Dean figures. He’s always loved sucking the vampire off, watching that stockily built body tremble and jerk. Benny’s chest always heaves, hands fisting in the sheets until they rip. Dean’s felt those hands gripping his waist, dark bruises left in their wake that made him hiss when he touched them. Part of him wants that again, but he can’t quite make himself give up the weight of Benny’s cock on his tongue. 

“Gonna come,” Benny pants, leaning up just enough to look Dean in the face. Dean just sucks a little harder, pressing his tongue firmer against the underside of Benny’s cock as he bobs up and down.  Benny slams upward, cock going deep in Dean’s mouth and making him grunt. Still, the taste of Benny’s come and the look on his face is more than worth it. 

Dean sucks him dry, lapping gently at the wet head when it slips from between his lips. Benny’s loose, sprawled out on the bed, and he barely manages to reach an arm up to cradle Dean when he collapses on his chest.


End file.
